Sacrifice
by Blade100
Summary: A possible future for Alex Stargazer. Heroes are suppose to be willing to give up everything for good. Heroes are suppose to be willing to make those sacrifices. Heroes are suppose to give up everything and anything. Including their life and dreams.


**Sacrifice**

Why should I?

A sigh escaped my lips as I gazed down at the party. We did it. The Shadowscythe were decimated, and we had won.

If there ever was a bittersweet moment, I was having a Godly Bittersweet Moment……whatever that meant.

For years, I've always been a bit… perverted, I'll admit it. I see a girl, and I fall in love like 'that'. I just have a difficult time resisting their hair…such soft long hair, and their delicate bodies, with their slim waist, smooth as ice, and their waist and butts, so plump… and especially when they have such huge, glorious bre- AH! Sorry, lost myself there for a second.

Where was I? Oh right, 'Her.' One day, something happened. I met a girl I lusted for, like I do with most girls, but… something changed.

It was like a dent was made in my heart, and it turned to love within days. I began acting fearful, and shy around her.

Her hair was long and the color of gold, her body was that of an hourglass, and her skin was pale and white. Her skin was as cold as ice, when I touched her, she was perfect. And her chest… very nice. It was like someone took the features of every hot, sexy, cute, and beautiful girl in read life, videogames, anime, manga, and TV shows and formed her. I fell head over heels in love.

She did two. Just not with me.

She fell in love with… with…. You know? I never knew the fraggers name. Could be Hector? Or Paul? Eh, could be Chiba and I wouldn't give a crud. I save the galaxy, fight evil, and all that and what do I get?

Nothing.

Well… I still have my ship, crew, and a few million adoring fans, but that don't mean anything if I can't get the girl of my dreams!

"Something wrong, Mr. Stargazer?"

I looked behind me to see Dean Warlic, smiling and walking over. I mean shrugged and looked outward to the night sky. I usually go to my ship or the GEARS University's roof to think, and sadly, Warlic knew that.

"Well?"

"…"

"Sigh…Just like your Father, always shutting everyone off when there's a personal problem."

"…"

"Is this about that blond girl? The one getting married?"

"…Maybe."

"Then go talk to her."

"….Hello? Lore calling old Dean Warlic, she's getting MARRIED! Has a BOYFRIEND! Ya ever heard of the word, 'Awkward?'" I asked, looking at Dean.

"No use sitting here moping though, right?"

"…Curse your logic!"

NORMAL POV

"Like I said, awkward…" Alex whispered as our partied and celebrated the defeat of the Shadowscythe. He was still dressed in his Star Captain uniform, hardly a formal outfit, but he didn't have much choice.

The celebration took place high in the air at GEARS University, and everyone was partying like crazy. Music, laughter, and shouts of joy were heard everywhere. In the center of all this joy, laid a beautiful figure, just standing there in the center.

Her black evening gown hung close to her body, showing off her curves well, while her long blonde hair was put neatly behind her neck, and her blue eyes shined like the very ocean. She was even more beautiful than usual, and Alex nearly fell apart.

"Hey you," she smiled and walked towards Alex. The Star Captain smiled and was about to greet her back until a voice was heard.

"Hey yourself, beautiful."

Alex's Dream Girl walked into the hands of some other guy, evidentially her fiancé. Alex was left, dumbfounded as the two walked off, kissing, hugging, and ignoring Alex's existence.

For almost a half an hour Alex just mopped, walking around, looking to the sky and expecting an answer to this problem. Anything…some sign to what to do now?

"AHHHH!!"

Alex's head looked up to see his girl and that fragging idiot, with… oh… FRAG!

"Slugwrath!?"

It was true. There stood the evil Ex-Kingadent, towering over Alex's girl and the fiancé. The evil man smiled as he walked over to Alex's Girl and drew a gun from his robe. Some of the students jumped to stop him, but with a single kick, they went flying in various directions.

"Hello little girl," Slugwrath laughed. "Remember me?"

"Remember me?"

Suddenly a chair smacked into Slugwrath's head and Alex smiled over the older man. Alex smiled and kicked the Ex-Kingadent, only to feel something incredibly hard.

"That won't work," Slugwrath smiled as he stood up again. Alex's eyes and everyone else's for that matter, opened wide as Slugwrath's very skin was torn, and under it lid old steel. The man's eye glowed red and suddenly his skin was torn like paper as Slugwrath's skin was replaced with purple metal, and red and gold high-lights. Basically it was a mini Slugwrath mecha. "Like the upgrades?"

"Yeah. Your boyfriends help you with it?" Alex joked. That was followed up with a harsh punch.

The mini mecha speeded over and grabbed Alex's leg, and threw him into the air. When Alex came back he was met with a back breaking knee to the back.

Alex fell to the ground, groaning in pain, and mini mecha would have finished him, if a chair didn't connect with his head.

"Back off!" Alex's Dream Girl ordered.

"I've been waiting for this," Slugwrath smiled and grabbed her neck.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" the Star Captain screamed and tackled Slugwrath and threw him to the edge of the school and gave him a powerful kick back, sending him right ON the edge, nearly falling off the school.

"You okay?" Hector…or Paul, the fiancé asked, running to Alex's Dream Girl.

"I'm okay, thanks honey."

"Thanks? I saved her!" Ale whispered as he and Slugwrath fought. Suddenly Alex felt a burning pain and fell to his knee, to see his leg was burned by Slugwrath's laser gun. He then saw Slugwrath shoot his left shoulder, making him fall to the ground.

The Slugwrath mini mech smiled as he crouched down to look at Alex. The Star Captain held could smell his own flesh burn and tried to move, but failed. The mini mecha made a smile with his metal lips and slammed his fist down on Alex's ribs, breaking them.

"Its over. When I'm done with you, she's next."

"…No."

"Yes," Slugwrath laughed. "Now… time for you to pay for messing up the Shadowscythe's plan."

"The Shadowscythe are dead. We've already won…"

"Then I'll die knowing I got rid of 'the Great Hero.'

POW!

It seemed even as a mecha, Slugwrath still had a weak spot between the legs. He let out a yell and jumped up, screaming, holding his crotch.

"ALEX!" Dean Warlic yelled as he and many of the GEAR students ran over. The Dean threw something through the air and it fell into Alex's hand.

"What?" Slugwrath asked.

"A gift from my Father."

Slugwrath's eyes widened as Alex stood up, holing his side ribs with his left arm, and the Zero Blade in the right. He charged forward and placed the metal hilt against Slugwrath's chest. Suddenly a silver light shot out of Slugwrath's back, and the mini mecha's eyes widened. As soon as the beam appeared, it disappeared, quickly retreating back into the hilt.

"My Dad's sword. Cool? Huh?" Alex asked as he kicked off Slugwrath's body. Suddenly Alex felt a sharp pain and fell to the ground. Between a bleeding knee and shoulder, just killing a robot, and getting his ribs broken… he needed a nap.

"Boo," Slugwrath whispered.

Alex felt two arms go under his armpits and then to the back of his neck. Slugwrath then began pushing, breaking Alex's shoulder, and only seconds away from snapping the neck. The Star Captain looked down to see Slugwrath had dropped his blaster and had an idea.

The Stargazer used his legs to grab hold of it and threw it into the air. It landed in his hand and with skill and a lot of luck, fired the gun, right into Slugwrath's waist, making him let go.

Ignoring the searing pain of broken bones and burning flesh he fired the gun like crazy, filling Slugwrath with holes and sending the melting, and destroyed body off the school.

"Alex!" Warlic yelled as he and a large crowd of people who helped with the war effort ran over.

"Took…ya long enough," Alex groaned, falling to the ground. Everyone crowded around him as Nurse Helia ran over. She quickly took out her medical pack and began working on Alex's wounds, but by the look of her face, things weren't good.

"…I know," Alex whispered.

"I'm sorry," Helia whispered as tears appeared on her eyes, and blood on Alex's mouth.

From out of the crowd came two figures. Male and female, Alex believed. It was her… Her and her fiancé.

Alex's POV

"Alex?" she asked.

I tried to turn my head, but I felt a shock of pain so I just stuck with looking at the ground. She came closer, with her future husband and looked at me. She crouched down so we were at a closer height, but with me still a bit taller.

"…I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"Why? For what?"

"A lot of things… I'm an idiot, I know… More than I thought," I added as I gazed at her husband…future, husband. I saw her blue eyes meet my own brown eyes and I thought I felt tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry for waiting too long. I'm sorry for being perverted… but most of all. I'm sorry that even after all this… after all the fragging things you do to me… I'm sorry I… still love you," I whispered and with all my strength

I stretched forward to lay my lips on her lips.

But somethings aren't meant to be. My eyelids slowly fell closed as I lost my strength, and my will to continue. I never felt the lips touch me, never experienced what her soft cold lips were on my own, and with my last thoughts, I openly accept this.

I did my part; I played the hero to the galaxy.

I'll be seeing you soon Dad… maybe.

Now let me sleep.

I will always love you… Luna Ice.

**END**

Yeah…I dunno…what do you think? Good? Bad? Sucky? Cheesy? Well now you know the name of Alex's love interest in Legend of the Stars. Will things turn out this way in the end? Hopefully not. R n R!


End file.
